Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Super Hero 101
Summary: This is a story of how Loki and Lady Sif develop a romantic bond during the course of Thor, The Avengers and Thor: Dark World. Of course, I do not own any of the dialogue from these movies, which do appear in the fanfic, and I do not own the song which my fic is titled after Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Gardens. Ships: Loki/Sif This is a SLASH FREE fan fiction.
1. 1 After the Battle of Jotunheim

A/N: Okay, guys, go easy on me, this is my first fic that is primarily about one ship! **SPOILERS WILL OCCUR** I suggest you go see all the Marvel movies before you read this. You done? Okay, here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, any of the dialogue from the Marvel movies or Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Gardens

* * *

Sif had always fancied Thor. In fact, she couldn't dream of ever falling in love with anyone else. She even figured that they'd get married one day.

But all this was before Thor was banished from Asgard. Now, Sif didn't know if she'd even see him again.

It felt as though she lost all hope of Thor returning to Asgard, when, after they had returned from Jotunheim, Sif was conversing about him with her friends, the Warriors Three. Loki, another one of Sif's friends, was also present, though Loki was much more calm and reserved then his older brother, Thor, as well as being cleverer than his father, Odin.

"We should never have let him go!" Volstagg said, whilst putting a lotion on the wound given to him by a Frost Giant while they had been on Jotunheim.

"There was no stopping him," Sif commented from the couch.

"Well, at least he's only banished, not dead!" Fandral exclaimed from his seated position on the floor, "Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone."

There was a pause. Sif noticed Loki, who was standing by himself at the edge of the room. He seemed to be examining his hand.

Suddenly, Volstagg spoke up, "How did the guard even know?"

"I told him." Loki said clearly, still facing away from the group.

"What?!" Fandral exclaimed.

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left," Loki explained to them, as calm as ever.

Sif and Hogun exchanged glances.

"You told the guard?!" Volstagg bellowed.

"I saved our lives," Loki retorted, "And Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

Sif got up from the couch and walked over to where Loki stood.

_She is so stunning_, Loki thought to himself.

"Loki," She implored him, "You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind."

Loki sighed mentally. Sif was always interested in Thor. She had always shown romantic interests in him, even when they were all children! Secretly, Loki was jealous, because, for as long as he could remember, he had had a crush on Sif.

"And if I do, then what?" Loki continued, "I love Thor more dearly than any of you," that was a lie, Sif loved him much more, "But you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today! Is that what Asgard needs from its king?"

Loki decided to leave before he hurt someone. He heard Sif start to follow him and he felt a very, very small, fluttery feeling inside. Sif decided not to follow him, though.

_He probably just needs to go blow off some steam_, she thought.

Loki, however, paused just outside the door when he heard Sif say, "He may speak of the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor."

Loki continued to walk away, thinking_, well now, and whose fault is that? If you loved me instead of Thor then maybe I wouldn't be._

Deep, deep down, Loki knew that he shouldn't be blaming Sif for his jealousy, though.

Back in the room, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three continued to converse.

"We should be grateful to him, he saved our lives." Volstagg stated.

"Laufey said," Hogun spoke up finally, referring to the King of the Frost Giants, "there were traitors in the House of Odin."

He paused to let that sink in. Sif got an awful feeling inside, blaming one of her friends for being a traitor.

"A master of magic," Hogun continued, "could bring three Jotuns into Asgard."

Sif didn't want to believe Loki would aid the Frost Giants.

"Loki's always been one for mischief," Fandral countered, "but you're talking about something else entirely!"

The conversation ended, and the group broke up. Sif decided to go try to find Loki. She wanted to find him and ask him if he was okay. She wanted to hear him tell her that he wasn't a traitor.

Sif couldn't shake off that feeling of fear that Hogun had put into her by suggesting Loki's betrayal. Surely the man Sif had been friends with for as long as she could remember wasn't a traitor! True, Loki was the god of mischief, but that didn't make him evil!

Sif walked along, thinking just of Loki for the first time. She didn't even realize that she'd usually be thinking only of Thor.

* * *

Loki walked off to go find the Casket of Ancient Winters in the Vault. Odin had taken it from Jotunheim many years ago, so that the Frost Giants could not use it to cause an endless winter and take over the Nine Realms.

But Loki needed it to discover the truth of why the Frost Giant that had grabbed his arm on Jotunheim hadn't caused the same frostbite that Volstagg had received. He was highly disturbed that the Giant's touch had merely turned his arm the same ghastly blue color as the rest of the Jotuns. He blinked back tears as he thought in despair that he might actually be a Frost Giant, one of Asgard's enemies!

* * *

A/N: Not so bad, huh? What, you forgot to watch The Avengers?! Why don't you go do that? (He he, just kidding!) :D

Please review! I love to hear your thoughts.


	2. 2 Loki's Interesting Afternoon

A/N: Sorry, this chapter's a bit short, but hey, what are you going to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any thing it owns, including any dialogue from the Marvel movies, or the song Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Gardens

* * *

After Loki had discovered from Odin that he was, in fact, a Frost Giant, and how Odin had saved him merely for use as a peace treaty, Odin fell into the Odinsleep. (That's when Odin is suspended in time and has to refuel on the mystical Odinforce). Loki cried out for the guards to help. They rushed in and carried Odin off to his bedchamber, with Loki following behind them. Frigga wept at the sight and Loki hugged his mother in an attempt to console her. She told Loki he was now king.

As he walked down the hall from Odin's chamber, Loki saw Sif walking around the corner. Quickly, Loki made himself invisible to Sif and walked up to her. She was peering down hallways and even behind columns. Loki thought this odd and followed behind her, still invisible.

"Where could Loki be?" She muttered, looking behind another column.

Loki was taken by surprise and nearly forgot to keep up his magic. _Sif is looking for me? _He thought, _since when did that ever happen? _Loki chuckled in his head as he thought that it was good to know Sif believed he hung out behind columns.

"Oh!" Sif muttered frustratedly, turned and almost ran into invisible Loki, unbeknownst to her. Loki could've reached out and grabbed Sif's hand, that's how close she was to discovering him!

"Why does Loki have to hide? The one time it's really important to talk to him and I can't even find the man!" Sif groaned.

_'Important to talk to **me**?'_ Loki thought.

He followed her back down the hall. One time she abruptly stopped at an intersection of halls and Loki nearly collided with her. She turned her head, and in so doing, almost slapped Loki in the face with her hair. (Of course, she still didn't know he was there). He backed up a bit but he thought he smelt perfume when her hair went by. He inhaled—

A little too loudly. _Um, whoops_, Loki stood still and tried not to breathe loudly.

"Someone there?" Sif called out, turning in Loki's direction, "Hello? Hello?!"

Loki backtracked down the hall, turned visible again and came walking casually around the corner.

"Ah, hello, Sif. I thought I heard your voice." He said.

"Loki!" Sif exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"Never smelt- er- felt better!" He slipped up, and then asked, "Why do you ask?"

"I thought perhaps the… conversation we had earlier with the Warriors Three had upset you." She actually looked concerned.

"I'm quite alright, thank you," Loki replied.

_As if finding out you're a Frost Giant is alright_, he thought.

"Good," she exhaled.

They stood there awkwardly staring at each other for a couple moments.

_Should I ask if he's a…. traitor?_ Sif thought, _but he can't be!_

_What is it that she does to make me so incapable of speech? _Loki wondered.

"Eh-hem!" Sif exclaimed finally, "Well as long as you're alright, and you don't need to talk about anything, then I will be going to… um… fence."

"Hm?" Loki snapped out of his reverie, "Oh, yes of course! Yes, I am fine…"

"…And you don't need to talk about anything…" Sif continued.

"So you're going to go fence." Loki finished.

"Right." Sif chuckled, "I'll see you at dinner."

"I'll be there!" Loki called to her as she walked off. The he muttered to himself, "'I'll be there'. Of course you will, **everybody** goes to dinner!"

Loki walked off in the opposite direction thinking that he must've sounded very foolish to say that. _But at least she's finally talking to me!_ He thought merrily.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I hope that wasn't too cheasy, but I thought it was funny. I don't know how you felt... but I guess that's why you're going to review, now, right?

Thank you to the people who have reviewed! I'll try my best to update frequently, but no promises!


	3. 3 Throne Room Feud

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here it is! I'll be posting the next chapter soon! (I PROMISE).

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, thus I don't own anything they own, like dialogue, characters...Or Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Gardens.

* * *

A while afterwards, Sif and the Warriors Three decided to go tell Odin of their suspicions and implore that he bring back Thor. The four Asgardians walked in with a fist on their left shoulders, bowing, as was custom.

"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently…" Sif said.

But as they straightened up from bowing, it was not Odin who sat on the grand throne, but none other than Loki!

"My friends," he said slowly.

"Where's Odin?" Fandral asked. All four of the warriors descended the stairs and dropped their saluting fists.

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep," Loki said, sounding to Sif as if he were ready to cry, "Mother fears he may never awaken again."

"We would speak with her," Sif replied, trying to avoid speaking with Loki about their suspicions of his betrayal.

"She has refused to leave my Father's bedside," Loki stated, "You can bring your urgent matter to me," Loki stood and his scepter clanged as he thrust it on the ground, "Your King."

Volstagg was the first to kneel, then Fandral and Hogun. Sif reluctantly kneeled last.

_Loki? Our King?_ Sif thought.

"My… King," Sif said in a kind voice, "We would ask that you end Thor's banishment."

Sif decided to drop the whole betrayal subject. That would have to wait till later.

Loki scoffed as he thought, _in your dreams!_

"My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last," Loki explained, descending the first flight of stairs from the throne, "We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity, in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together…for the good of Asgard."

Loki said that last part, remembering what he had overheard Sif say about him 'speaking of the good of Asgard'. Sif rose suddenly, as if to perhaps attack Loki. Or maybe she was just taking heed of Loki's advice for them all to 'stand together'. Fandral and Hogun grabbed her as if to restrain her. Obviously they thought Sif meant to start a fight.

"Yes of course," Fandral said, trying to keep the peace. (Or therefore lack of).

"Good." Loki stated," Then you will wait for my word."

Volstagg decided to make a last effort, "If I may… beg the indulgence of Your Majesty… to perhaps reconsider—"

"We're done!" Loki exclaimed firmly.

Volstagg stood, as did Fandral and Hogun. Sif followed in their fashion. Volstagg was the first to walk off, followed by Fandral and Hogun.

Sif, however, stayed a bit longer, staring at Loki. She noticed that, in his own way, Loki was very handsome. Yet this was hardly the time to form a crush!

Loki returned her gaze, but he started to turn away. Sif almost smirked at him, and then turned around to follow the Warriors Three.

_Was that a smirk of, dare I call it, flirting?_ Loki wondered, watching Sif's retreating form, _or a smile promising revenge?_

Loki shook his head. He would never understand women.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to start writing my second fic in the Pay the Price series soon, which will be called Conspiracy in the Underworld. This time, Dengar, Latts, Sugi and Embo will have two new partners: Cato Parasitti and... SURPRISE!

Also, once I finish this fic, I can't write anything until they make a Thor 3, so I'll be writing a humor fic about Thor 'n' friends. Keep reviewing! ;)


	4. 4 Finding Thor

A/N: Okay sorry this chapter's a little short but sometimes you have to have short chapters. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, the dialogue from the Marvel movies or Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Gardens

* * *

Sif didn't have much time to consider her strange and quite out-of-the-blue thoughts of Loki. She and the Warriors Three were preparing to journey to Midgard to try and rescue Thor.

However, it should be known that Loki had already visited the captured Thor at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base protecting Mjolnir. He had told him that Odin was dead, and that Frigga had forbidden his return. These, of course, were both lies, but you knew that, right?

Anyways, as Heimdall sent Sif and the Warriors Three through the Bifrost, Loki was watching from his balcony.

_Oh dear, there they go to save Thor_, Loki thought, striding off the balcony, _I suppose I'll have to send the Destroyer. _The Destroyer was by far the deadliest weapon on Asgard. It would obey only the King, and it usually protected the Vault.

Of course, Loki didn't want to destroy everything, or everyone for that matter. He only wanted to make sure Thor didn't return, but Loki had little choice.

Once Sif and the Warriors Three reached Midgard, they went off to search for Thor. People of Earth, known as Humans, looked at them strangely, thought the Asgardians paid them no mind. They finally found Thor in an odd building with glass doors. In the building with him was an elderly man, a young lady with glasses, and a lady that looked slightly older than the first, who was standing close to Thor.

"Found you!" Volstagg shouted while they all banged on the door.

Thor turned and looked up at them with an astonished face.

The lady, Jane Foster, jumped, the girl with glasses, Darcy Lewis, stared and Eric Selvig dropped his coffee mug.

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three went inside and Thor exclaimed, "My friends!" He hugged the Warriors Three and kissed Sif's hand.

"This is good!" Volstagg said happily, "This is good."

"I don't believe it." Selvig muttered, staring at the Asgardians, whom he had read stories about as a young child.

"Oh, excuse me," Volstagg apologized, thinking the comment had been about his manners, "Lady Sif and the Warriors Three!"

"My friends," Thor said, putting a hand on Hogun's shoulder, "I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come."

Volstagg chuckled in confusion. Sif wondered what Thor was talking about.

"We're here to take you home." Fandral stated.

"You know I can't go home…" Thor murmured. Sif gave Thor a confused look. "My father… is dead because of me and I must remain in exile."

Sif saw Jane staring at Thor with a compassionate gleam in her eye.

"Thor," Sif exclaimed, "Your Father still lives."

Thor narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Thor?" Hogun asked in concern.

Thor explained to them that Loki had visited him in the cell of the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound. He also told them exactly what Loki had told him about his Father's death and his Mother forbidding his return.

"The Allfather is merely in the Odinsleep!" Fandral stated.

"Queen Frigga sits at his bedside day and night," Sif said, "And she has not forbidden your return, or we would know."

"Then Loki is the traitor in the House of Odin." Thor stated.

Sif's heart sank, but even so, she and the Warriors Three agreed to help Thor return to Asgard and arrest Loki for his crimes.

* * *

A/N: Okay, again, sorry it was short! Please review, I love your reviews!


	5. 5 The End?

A/N: Here's the next chapter, which ISN'T the end! Sorry if some of the scenes aren't described that well. It's hard to describe some of these scenes. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, any of their dialogue or characters, or Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Gardens.

* * *

Soon afterwards, the events that transpired were chaotic. In Asgard, Loki froze Heimdall so that the watchman could not open the Bifrost to Thor. Thor and the rest of his friends watched as the Destroyer arrived on earth, sent by Loki. Sif noticed the apparent bond between Thor and the mortal Jane. The Asgardians evacuated the town as the Destroyer came in and, well, destroyed everything. Sif and the Warriors Three tried to beat the Destroyer, but alas, it was in vain, for Sif stabbed it and it did not die. Thor and the Humans ran as the Destroyer blew up a shop and glass rained down on them. Thor ran to Sif.

"Sif. Sif, you've done all you can," He said.

"No," Sif exclaimed, "I will die a warrior's death," Sif didn't really want to die at all, but she wanted to sound brave and unafraid. Maybe it would give Thor more courage, "Stories will be told of this day!"

Thor answered, "Live and tell those stories yourself."

Thor told them that they had to return to Asgard and stop Loki. Sif doubted if she would be capable of fighting someone who had been one of her best friends the other day. As they retreated with the mortals, Thor walked bravely up to the Destroyer, unarmed. He apologized to Loki and asked him to spare the others.

_Well_, Loki thought, _then Sif wouldn't have to die._

So Loki decided to just make the Destroyer hit Thor and then leave.

"NO!" Jane screamed as Thor hit the ground. She ran to him. Sif could tell now that this mortal was in love with Thor.

Then, Thor was able to summon Mjolnir and destroy the Destroyer.

"We must go back to the Bifrost-site," Thor said afterwards, "I will have words with my brother."

Sif wondered if by 'words' Thor meant that he was going to fight Loki. Thor then flew Jane to the site; while everyone else had to get in a strange machine which Darcy called a 'van'.

Meanwhile, Loki had just let Laufey, King of the Frost Giants, into Asgard. After Loki walked off with the king, Thor called out to Heimdall, and the watchman was able to break through the ice. Heimdall fought off tow Frost Giant guards, then opened the Bifrost and collapsed.

Before leaving, Thor and Jane shared a passionate kiss.

Sif wondered if she would ever see the person she liked again, or if he'd be in prison.

Once the Asgardians were transported back to Asgard via the Bifrost, they found Heimdall on the floor of his observatory. Thor commanded Sif and the Warriors Three to take him to the healing room.

"Leave my brother to me," Thor stated, walking off.

While all that was going on, Loki let Laufey into Odin's chamber, where he lay in the Odinsleep still. Then, before Laufey could murder Odin, Loki betrayed Laufey and killed the Frost Giant. Frigga ran and hugged Loki, while he promised her that the Giants would pay for their crimes committed here.

Then Thor had to come along. Loki had little choice but to launch Thor through the wall. He left Frigga standing there staring as he went off to destroy Jotunheim with the Bifrost. But Thor was not far behind. Once Thor got to the observatory, Loki told him it was too late. Thor tried to talk some sense into Loki, but Loki ended up getting angry, then crying because he was so angry, and then he and Thor ended up fighting.

Eventually Thor was forced to destroy the Rainbow Bridge.

"If you destroy the bridge, you'll never see her again!" Loki shouted. He really didn't care about Thor's romance-life (except for the fact that he wasn't in love with Sif). He just wanted his plot to work.

Thor, being the goody-two-shoes that he was, destroyed the Bridge anyways. It exploded, sending both Thor and Loki tumbling to their doom. Then, Odin appeared and saved them both. He held out his staff, and both Thor and Loki clutched it desperately.

"I could have done it Father! For you! For all of us!" Loki shouted in despair.

"No, Loki." Odin merely replied.

Then, Loki's hand slipped, and he fell into and abyss. Both Odin and Thor were in despair.

At the banquet that night, everyone celebrated. Except, that is, for Thor, Odin, Frigga and Sif.

"My Queen, I'm so sorry for your loss," Sif said, trying to keep her emotions in control. Unlike most people, who had given the Queen their condolences with fake sincerity, Sif was truly sorry.

Frigga looked as if she understood Sif's thoughts completely. She patted Sif's arm to comfort her.

"How is he?" Frigga asked of Thor.

"He mourns for his brother," Sif replied, "And… he misses her. The mortal."

"Ah yes, this… Jane." Frigga said, "Are you jealous?"

"What?" Sif exclaimed, "Of the mortal woman?"

"No. Of her and Thor's relationship." Frigga explained.

Normally, Sif would have definitely said yes. That she loved Thor and wanted to be with him instead of this Jane. But Sif thought for a moment and realized she felt only the pain at the loss of Loki, and not jealousy.

"No," Sif answered slowly.

Frigga smiled as if she had known this would be the answer when she asked the question.

"It's alright to feel that way, you know," Frigga said.

Then it was Sif's turn to understand Frigga, although the Queen had not explained her last comment. Even though Loki was a traitor, had sent the Destroyer after Thor, let Laufey almost kill Odin, tried to blow Jotunheim up and start a war, Sif realized she still had a crush on him.

"War and mischief usually go together nicely," Frigga stated, then leaving Sif to her thoughts.

_Or maybe I just have a thing for…_ Sif tried to come up with the right word_… Bad boys._

Sif turned and walked back into the banquet hall, wishing she had some company.

* * *

A/N: Frigga ships Loki/Sif! Or at least I think she probably does. But that's just me.

Next chapter: The quickest, most brief chapter about the Avengers ever written!


	6. 6 Loki's Stayin' Alive

A/N: Okay, sorry about the SUPER LONG wait! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything they own, and I don't own Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Gardens (Which is a pretty good song, by the way).

* * *

Somehow, Loki survived. The Other, who was a minion of the powerful being known as Thanos, saved him. Loki learned of the Tesseract, and all it's power. The Tesseract was what The Other called an Infinity Stone. Loki struck a deal with the two beings, that he would go to Earth and claim the Tesseract. But Loki figured that if he couldn't rule Asgard, he could rule Earth, with it's mere mortals.

So Loki went to Midgard, where he arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters through a portal made by the Tesseract. He then used his magical scepter to turn a couple Humans into his minions, and then he stole the Tesseract. The S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters blew up behind him as Loki was safely driven away by his newfound minions. And then S.H.I.E.L.D. had to send their rag-tag group of 'super heroes' after him, and the Tesseract.

None of this was overlooked on Asgard. Heimdall, the gifted Guard of the Bifrost, could see all, and boy was he flustered when he saw Loki, alive and causing mischief on Midgard.

"You summoned me, Heimdall?" Thor said, once he had arrived at the Observatory.

"Yes. Your brother still lives." He answered.

"What? But—how?" Thor replied.

"I don't know." Heimdall responded, " But he seems… not himself. As if something, some powerful magic device, were affecting his decisions and actions. He is causing trouble on Earth."

"No!" Thor exclaimed, remembering Loki seeming hostile towards Jane Foster.

"Don't worry," Heimdall stated calmly, "Your mortal is in no harm."

"I must tell Father," Thor replied, "Thank you for informing me first, Heimdall."

Once Thor arrived in Odin's throne room, he asked that Lady Sif and the Warriors Three be summoned. Sif was usually to be found in the fencing area or walking aimlessly through the gardens. No one but Queen Frigga really knew why she was sort of gloomy these days.

"Odin and Thor have summoned you, Lady Sif," A messenger told her once he had found her.

"Alright," She sighed, setting down her sword, "This had better be worth my time."

The messenger watched her go off, wondering what was her problem.

Thor stood before Odin, Fandral and Volstagg as Sif entered. Hogun soon followed.

"So what is this urgent news you supposedly have for us, my son?" Odin asked.

"Loki still lives." Thor stated.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else exclaimed.

Sif felt a fluttery feeling inside, almost like hopefulness.

"How?" Fandral asked Thor.

"I do not know but—" Thor started.

"Where is he?" Sif replied anxiously.

"Well, that's the problem," Thor responded, "He is on Earth. And… he is causing trouble with some sort of magical device…"

"The Tesseract." Odin stated. You see, Odin's throne, Lidskialf, gave him the ability to see across all of the Nine Realms, like Heimdall. (Except Heimdall doesn't need a throne). "I see it with him."

"Thor, you must go to Midgard," Frigga said, startling everyone as she appeared from behind a column, "Try to stop Loki, and bring him back."

"I will," Thor stated, "But how? With the Bifrost destroyed—"

"I may be able to use dark energy to transport you there," Odin said.

"I would not want to put you into another Odinsleep, Father," Thor replied.

But to Midgard he went and became an Avenger.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know the last line is cheesy, but what are you going to do? Anyways, please review!


	7. 7 Odin Scolds His Son

A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. I am PROFOUNDLY sorry about my bad up-dating tendencies! It annoys me as much as it annoys you, trust me! I'm sorry! I know, I know, I'm going to try to update more often now but no promises.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Marvel and thus I don't own anything they own. I also do not own Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Gardens (Have you heard this song yet? NO? Well it's about time you should!)

* * *

Eventually, the Avengers captured Loki and foiled his entire scheme. Then Thor made the executive decision to bring Loki back with him to face Asgardian justice. He was bound and gagged, and then forced to help Thor return then to Asgard using the Tesseract. The only part Loki liked about this was the small hope that he might see Sif again. But, Loki had thought, he wasn't even sure Sif liked him, especially after what he had done in the past two-ish years. And the possibility that Sif could've met someone else had crossed his mind as well.

Once he and Thor arrived on Asgard, a dozen guards surrounded Loki and took hold of his many chains. Then, they removed his gag and put shackles around his ankles.

_Oh for goodness' sake_, Loki thought, _what do they honestly expect me to do?_

The entourage of guards then pulled him off to Odin's throne room. The first person to speak to Loki was Frigga.

"Loki." She muttered weakly.

"Hello, Mother." Loki replied, and then added, "Have I made you proud?"

"Please," Frigga pleaded, "Don't make this worse."

"Define 'worse'" Loki said flatly.

"Enough." Odin called out. Just his voice was enough to irritate Loki. He turned to face Odin, who stated, "I will speak to the prisoner alone."

As Frigga left, Loki watched her go in despair. He walked a couple paces closer to Odin, swung his right foot out, and then back in to clank his ankle cuffs in a mock salute.

Loki laughed, and then said, "I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" Odin asked, "Wherever you go, there is war, ruin and death."

_I am the god of mischief_, Loki thought sourly.

Instead he explained, "I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god. Just like you."

Loki loved trying to make Odin angry.

"We are not gods," Odin clarified, "We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do."

Loki tilted his head side-to-side, "Give or take 5,000 years."

He smiled but it didn't last long as Odin continued.

"All this because Loki desires a throne," Odin taunted.

"It is my birthright!" Loki exclaimed.

"Your birthright was to die," Odin shouted back, "As a child."

That stung just a bit inside.

"Cast out onto a frozen rock," Odin continued, "If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me."

I've had enough of this discussion, Loki thought and said, "If I am for the axe, then for mercy's sake, just swing it," He looked down as he continued, "It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just…" He looked up, "I don't love them."

"Frigga is the only reason you're still alive," Odin stated, "And you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons."

The guards pulled Loki back a bit by his chains.

"And what of Thor?" he asked spitefully, "You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains?"

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done," Odin began.

_Well at least he has his work cut out for him_, Loki thought amusedly.

"He will bring order to the Nine Realms," Odin continued, "And then yes…"

A guard placed their hands on each of Loki's shoulders.

"He will be King."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, that chapter had, like, 2 seconds of shipping, but hey! Not every chapter can be composed entirely of fluff! (Hey, by the way, have you listened to the song yet?I bet you've heard it on the radio-) Anyway, I hope the next chapter is better, and considerably longer, than this one. :)


	8. 8 To Vanaheim and Back and After That

A/N: Okay, a little more shipping in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel! I don't own anything they own! I don't own Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Gardens!

* * *

Whilst Loki was being transferred to the dungeons of Asgard, Sif and the Warriors Three were fighting against an army of invading thugs on Vanaheim. Suddenly, Thor arrived to help them, so Sif supposed that meant that Loki was now in custody.

Sif still thought highly of Thor and admired him. Loki's long absence had some what diminished Sif's feelings for him.

"I've got this completely under control!" She shouted.

"Is that why everything is on fire?" Thor joked, before being swept into battle.

Sif suddenly detected something coming towards her. She turned and saw an arrow flying through the air. It wasn't aimed to hit her, but Thor. Sif quickly raised her shield up and the arrow lodged into it instead of Thor's head.

"You're welcome," She said, displaying the punctured shield as Thor turned around.

All of a sudden, everyone heard an earsplitting roar, and the crowd of fighters parted to reveal a Kronan walking towards them. The Kronan was massive but not much taller than Thor. It was composed entirely of rocks, and held a huge, spiked club in one hand.

One brave Asgardian warrior charged the Kronan, who merely swatted the poor fellow away with the gigantic club. Cheering arose from the enemy, and the Kronan came to a halt in front of Thor.

"All yours," Sif murmured to him.

Thor walked up to the Krona and casually said, "Hello."

The creature roared and slammed its oversized club against the ground.

"I accept your surrender," Thor said boldly.

All of the enemy thugs laughed. Thor laughed too, twirled Mjolnir and then hit the Kronan in the face. The huge creature crumbled into a mere pile of rocks.

The thugs gasped.

"Anyone else?" Thor asked, looking about.

Sif watched as the enemy surrendered without any further struggling.

"Perhaps next time we should start with the big one," Fandral suggested.

Once back on Asgard, Sif headed to the fencing area. Sure she had been excited at first when Thor had announced that Loki was alive. But she figured it was just because he had been a friend before, and then she had found out he wasn't actually dead. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't anything out of the ordinary to feel excited.

Sif figured she shouldn't get too flustered. Loki was going to be in the dungeons for a considerable length of time. (A.K.A.: the rest of his life). She would probably never see him again. But it was good to know at least that he wasn't dead.

Sif felt like she was being watched, and she glanced up to see Odin and Thor on a balcony. Odin had just gestured to her whilst speaking to Thor.

_That was odd, _Sif thought, _to say the least_.

When she had finished her fencing practice, Sif decided to go prepare for the celebration. Indeed, that night almost all of Asgard celebrated the victory on Vanaheim. Except of course Loki, down in the dungeon, who secretly longed to be part of civilization again. Anyway, Sif noticed that Thor was still very glum. He was thinking only of that mortal woman, Jane, these days.

"There was a time when you would celebrate for weeks," Sif stated as Thor drew near.

"I remember you celebrated the Battle of Harokin so much," Thor replied, "That you nearly started the second!"

"Well, the first was so much fun," Sif joked. She noticed how Thor looked so sad and said, "Have a drink with me. Surely the Allfather could have no further task for you tonight."

"No," Thor sighed, "This is one I set myself."

"It does not go unnoticed that you disappear each night," Sif stated, "There are nine realms. The future king of Asgard must focus on more than one."

Sif hoped that Thor wouldn't take her words as an offense.

"I thank you for your sword," Thor said, "And for your counsel, good Lady Sif."

He left her standing there alone.

_'Good Lady Sif'? That makes me sound old_, Sif thought dejectedly.

While all this was going on, Jane Foster awoke the Aether on Midgard, thus awakening the Dark Elves. Thor had departed to Earth, and when he returned the next day, Jane was with him, much to the dislike of many of the Aesir.

"A mortal on Asgard?!" Fandral exclaimed, "This is unheard of!"

"Not anymore," Sif replied bitterly. She was with Fandral and Volstagg, practicing their sword play as they discussed the strange events. Hogun had remained on Vanaheim to help his people, the Vanir, who were the Asgardians' sister race.

"Lady Sif, has Fandral yet told you that we have brought more brigands into Asgardian custody?" Volstagg said from the bench as he watched the other two fight.

"Only about twelve times!" Sif grunted.

"It was truly a feet to behold, was it not, Volstagg?" Fandral retorted.

Indeed, Fandral and Volstagg, unbeknownst to them, had brought the Kursed One of the Dark Elves into Asgard. Currently, all their prisoners were being brought down into the dungeons, and past Loki's cell.

"Odin continues to bring me new friends," Loki muttered from within his cell, "How thoughtful."

"The books I sent," A voice behind him said, "Do they not interest you?"

Loki turned to face the magical hologram of his mother, Frigga. She was as good at tricks as Loki, perhaps better even, and she could project an extremely life-like 'duplicate' of herself into Loki's cell. Which was kind of ironic, since Odin had said that Loki would never see her again.

"Is that how I am to while away eternity?" He asked, "Reading?"

"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable, Loki." Frigga replied.

"Have you?" Loki said. _Then why am I in this cell_, he thought. " Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor?"

Frigga gave him a look.

"It must be so inconvenient," He joked," Them asking after me day and night."

"You know full well it was your actions that brought you here." Frigga stated.

"My actions?" Loki said, lifting a hand off the table he'd been leaning on, "I was merely giving truth to the lie that I had been fed my entire life," Loki walked about and continued, "That I was born to be a King."

"A king?" Frigga exclaimed, "A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?"

"A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself." Loki said.

"Your Father—" Frigga began.

"**He's not my Father**!" Loki shouted.

Frigga stared sternly at him. Loki felt a twinge of guilt for lashing out at her like that.

"Then am I not your mother?" She asked solemnly.

_She had to bring that about?_ Loki thought. With all he could muster, Loki made himself say, "You're not."

Frigga only chuckled. Then she said gently, "You're always so perceptive about everyone but yourself."

Loki wasn't sure he knew what that meant, exactly, but he felt like if he tried to speak now, he would get emotional. And that's the last thing one wants to do when they're in prison. Frigga put up both her hands as if Loki should (or could) take them. Loki shook his head sadly and closed his eyes. He put one of his hands through hers and slowly, Frigga began to fade away. She smiled a bit before the hologram dissolved completely. Even in his sadness, Frigga could make Loki smile.

He walked over to a table and glumly picked up one of Frigga's books. He read the back cover and shook his head.

"Really, mother?" Loki said, "Bringing me _romance_ novels? Really? You could've at least brought me an instruction manual for breaking out of prison."

A prisoner across the hall was giving him weirded-out looks. Loki remembered he was talking out loud to himself.

"Can I help you?" Loki asked them coldly.

"No…" They said, giving him a final look before they turned around.

"That's what I thought," Loki sneered.

* * *

A/N: Not too bad, right guys? I'll post soon!


	9. Interlude-Mini-Chapter

A/N: Okay, sorry for the puny chapter which is more of an interlude, but the way I have this one scene broken up, this chapter has to be teeny-tiny. So, sorry about that, but... that's just the way it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, and thus I do not own anything Marvel owns, including characters, dialogue, etc... I also do not own Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Gardens

* * *

Loki lay down on the bed in his prison cell, and began absentmindedly tossing a cup into the air, and then catching it. And then tossing it in the air _again_ and catching it_ again_, and so on. Suddenly, Loki thought he heard a struggle, the lights flickered, and he stopped tossing his cup.

Unbeknownst to Loki, the Kursed Dark Elf had broken out of his cell and had begun to free various prisoners. The Kursed One eventually made his way to Loki's cell, walked up to its shield and then, almost tauntingly, began to walk away without freeing Loki.

Thinking it might help him to win his freedom, Loki casually suggested, "You might want to take the stairs to the left."

The Kursed One glanced back slightly, and then merely turned left without a word. And without freeing Loki. Still.

"Darn," Loki muttered.

Soon, a full-scale riot was raging in the dungeons. Alarms were blaring, people were screaming and Loki decided to settle down to read his romance novel.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the palace, Frigga, Jane and Odin stood in the hall discussing the prison riots. Out of the corner of her eye, Frigga noticed Lady Sif walking past with a troop of guards. She also noticed Sif glare back at Jane as she walked off.

_Hm, and I thought she'd gotten over Thor_, Frigga thought. She secretly knew Loki had had a crush on Sif forever, and also secretly hoped they would get together.

Frigga also wondered if Loki was enjoying that romance novel.

* * *

A/N: Wow, you already finished this chapter?! You're such a fast reader- oh right, this is the, like, five sentence chapter... oh well. ;)

Please review and don't worry: I PROMISE the next chapter will be much longer and more ship-ful! (And have less line breaks!..maybe)

[Don't you just love how Frigga ships Loki and Sif? She totally does. I can tell]


	10. The Escape!

A/N: Hey, look! Finally a LONG chapter! I hope you enjoy, and sorry if there's any spelling errors! I may have slipped up, typing so fast ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything they own or Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Gardens

* * *

Then the craziness started. The Kursed One broke down the palace shields and one of the Dark Elven ships crashed into the hall of Odin's throne room.

And, sadly, Queen Frigga died bravely, protecting Jane Foster from Malekith, leader of the Dark Elves.

Loki was reading the romances novel still when the guard came.

"Loki," He called out.

Loki merely looked up at the guard. Before he could say something wise like, "Can't you see I'm at the climax?" the guard delivered his devastating news.

"Queen Frigga… er, your mother… has been killed by the Kursed Dark Elf," the guard stated in a rather gloomy way.

Loki was incredibly skilled at disguising his emotions, if need be. He nodded and the guard walked off. Loki marked his page and stood as emotions flooded him. He felt rage towards the monster that had killed his mother. Guilty that he had helped the killer escape. Shameful that he hadn't been kinder to her the last time they had spoken. Sad —and angry—that he wasn't even allowed to attend her funeral.

Loki balled his hands into fists, and as he did, all his furniture was toppled.

* * *

Soon, Sif, Fandral and Volstagg walked to a secret counsel being held by Thor. Heimdall was also in attendance, but Odin was holding Jane as his prisoner.

Thor began once they had all arrived and the doors securely closed:

"What I am about to ask of you is treason of the highest order. Success will bring us exile and failure shall mean our deaths," he paused and let his statement sink in before continuing, "Malekith knew the Aether was here. He can sense its power. If we do nothing he will come for it again but this time, lay waste to all of Asgard. We must move Jane off-world."

"The Bifrost has been shut down," Sif pointed out, "And the Tesseract locked in the Vault."

"There are other paths off Asgard," Heimdall replied, "Ways known only to a few."

"One, actually." Thor stated.

_Loki,_ Sif thought, with a strange mixture of excitement and dread, as she glanced at Fandral.

"No!" Volstagg exclaimed, in either shock or refusal of what Thor was suggesting.

Thor decided to go by himself to retrieve Loki from the dungeons. When he arrived, Loki stood there, his cell conspicuously neat.

"Thor." He said, "After all this time and now you come to visit me. Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki, enough," Thor muttered, almost sounding impatient, "No more illusions."

_How did he guess?_ Loki thought as he removed his magic.

Loki's cell was a mess. The furniture was scattered and some pieces were partially broken. There were odd stains on the wall, food on the ground and, for some reason Thor could not figure out exactly, the bottom of Loki's left foot was red with blood. Loki sat slouched on the floor, against the wall near the shield of his cell. He no longer wore his leather coat, which was cast off… somewhere in the mess, and his hair was almost as messy as his accommodations.

"Now you see me brother," Loki said in a depressed way that reflected his mood.

Thor walked to the side of the cell where Loki sat.

"Did she suffer?" Loki asked him, and Thor knew he meant their mother.

"I did not come here to share our grief," Thor stated. He hadn't meant to sound mean or careless, but he didn't have time for this, "Instead, I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament."

Loki stared at him with slight suspicion, "Go on."

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do," Thor said.

_Much more than you realize_, Loki thought with a new spark of hatred towards the Kursed One.

Thor continued, "You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you. Vengeance… and afterward, this cell."

Loki looked about his demolished cell and thought, _Well, I could use a change of scenery… some fresh air… seeing other people…_

He laughed and said, "You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?"

"I don't," Thor stated, "Mother did."

Did he have to keep bringing her up?

"But you should know," Thor said, "that when we fought each other in the past I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere."

_Surprise_, Loki thought, _he always was!_

"That hope no longer exists to protect you." Thor said. Oh well. "You betray me and I will kill you."

Loki merely smiled. "Hm… when do we start?"

Soon, Thor and Loki walked down the halls stealthily from the prison, trying not to be spotted. Loki had insisted on freshening up first and now looked like his normal self again.

"This is so unlike you, brother," Loki smirked, "So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?"

"If you keep speaking, I just might," Thor said irritably.

_Ooh, I'm so scared_, Loki thought sarcastically.

"Fine. As you wish," He said, magically appearing to be an Asgardian guard, "I'm not even here. Is this better?"

Thor looked over and muttered, "Better company at least."

"Still, we could be less conspicuous," Loki said. He appeared himself again and made Thor look like Sif to tease him, "Mm, brother you look ravishing."

Thor, quite confused, looked down at himself. _So Sif and Loki together aren't conspicuous, huh?_ He thought.

"It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form," Thor replied instead.

"Very well," Loki practically chuckled, "Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much."

Loki decided to take this golden opportunity to poke fun at Captain America, whom he now appeared to be.

"Oh, this is much better. Ooh!" he exclaimed, "The costume's a bit much. So tight! But the confidence… I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, do you want to have a rousing discussion about truth? Honor? Patriotism –"

Thor clamped his hand over Loki's mouth and shoved him against a column. His magic disappeared.

"What?" Loki asked, almost laughingly. Thor glanced at some guards walking by, "You could at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger, something!"

Loki gave Thor an almost pleading look, and Thor began to get out something that made a metallic clanking sound.

"At last," Loki said, "A little common sense—"

But what Loki had thought was a weapon were in fact handcuffs. Which were now around his wrists.

"And I thought you liked tricks!" Thor laughed, "Ha ha!"

"Ha, ha," Loki said bitterly, "Very funny. Take then off, now, Thor. Thor?"

* * *

Sif was more than just angry with Thor.

He had sent her to fetch his beloved mortal. Even though Sif wasn't exactly in love wit Thor and she wasn't jealous, she still despised Jane. She seemed too bold, cocky and ignorant.

But Sif did as she was told and went to get Jane. She waited until the guard entered, and he conveniently left the door open. Sif snuck up behind him.

"I'm not hungry," Jane muttered to him.

Sif attacked and knocked out both of the guard, the one who had walked in and the one who had been inside.

"Good Let's go." Sif said. Jane looked flabbergasted.

Sif and Jane went to meet up with Thor and Loki. Sif couldn't help stare at Loki as he walked up the hall with Thor. The last time she had seen him had been almost more than two years ago. He was taller now, and his hair had grown out considerably. He looked… well, pretty handsome.

Loki also hadn't seen Sif in about two years. (Well, not counting when he turned Thor into her. I meant in person). She was still very lovely to him.

"You're…" Jane said, realizing who Loki was.

Almost on instinct, Loki decided to try and make Sif jealous, "I'm Loki," he smiled, "You may have heard of me—"

Suddenly, Jane slapped Loki across the face.

Sif almost gasped at her insolence.

Loki made no sound of pain, because after all, he was immortal and Jane's slap was nothing compared to other pains Loki had experienced.

"That was for New York." Jane stated brashly.

"I like her," Loki said to Thor. In reality, Loki did not like Jane. (I mean, would you like some one if they had just slapped you across the face? Yeah, didn't think so). Loki, like before, was trying to make Sif jealous.

It had basically worked, too, but Sif didn't show it. She thought, _how can Loki say that? She's a mortal! Does he even notice me?_

"What of the Allfather?" Sif asked.

_Does she not notice me?_ Loki thought, _or perhaps she chooses not to…_

"There they are!"

Sif and Thor turned to see a dozen or more guards coming at them from down the hall.

"Take them!" one shouted.

"I'll hold them off," Sif stated bravely, "Take her."

Sif glanced at Jane and noticed that Loki was staring at the mortal woman. She figured that meant he didn't like her, and somewhere deep, deep down inside, Sif felt jealous.

"Thank you." Thor said, walking off with Jane.

Loki started after them, but stopped just before Sif's blade would've cut into his neck. He looked at her.

"Betray him," she said, "And I'll kill you."

Sif had no clue why she had just let that slip out of her mouth. She had no intensions of killing Loki in the near future, but… perhaps she was just jealous still. But why was she jealous of Loki giving Jane more attention?!

Sif was surprised when Loki chuckled and replied, "It's good to see you, too, Sif."

He gave her one of his looks. Sif had forgotten about those looks Loki could give that honestly could've made her swoon. But she was Sif, so obviously she didn't swoon. But it did make her feel incapable of speech, so she merely placed her blade behind Loki's head to let him past.

Loki wanted to say something else to Sif. He would've liked to have had an actual conversation with her, as apposed to just saying it was nice to see her and then walking off, not even knowing if he'd ever see her again.

Sif wished that she could've said _something_ to Loki as he walked off. She hadn't seen him in two years, had a slightly-more-than-a-tiny-crush on him, and all she could think to say was, "Betray him and I'll kill you".

Sif, slightly distracted by her emotions, and trying to make sure she didn't kill them, fought the oncoming guards. It was difficult for Sif to 'mercy fight'. Yet Thor had specifically told her not to hurt anyone. As if Lady Sif would ever kill a fellow Asgardian! Eventually, one guard knocked her sword out of her hand, and the Commander yelled, "Cease hostilities, Lady Sif!"

Sif grudgingly raised her hands in surrender, an action she had never done before and had not ever planned on doing in her lifetime.

"I… surrender," Sif muttered, barely above a whisper.

The guards brought her before Odin in the king's meeting room, seeming as the throne room had been destroyed.

"Lady Sif…" Odin shook his head, looking like a disappointed parent, "Never had I ever expected you to be capable of treason."

Sif looked down, feeling no shame in what she had done, yet not able to look the Allfather in the eyes as she began, "I have no regrets, Your Majesty. What I did, what Thor did… what we all did, was for the good of Asgard."

Sif suddenly remembered the day Loki had said the exact same thing to her and the Warriors Three, the day he had taken over when the Allfather had slipped into the Odinsleep. "For the good of Asgard" echoed in her ears.

"I'm sure you believe that," Odin said.

Sif was about to say, "What is that supposed to mean?!" when the guards brought Volstagg into the hall. Odin looked upon Volstagg with disappointed and slightly angry eyes.

"Thor has stolen a transport, the Elven ship that was crashed in the throne room, Sire," One of the guards announced, "He was with the mortal Jane and… Loki, whom he broke out of the prisons."

Odin seemed to narrow his eyes, and then said, "Take one of the small air-speeders and try to stop them."

"Yes Allfather," The guard said, and then sent off one of his officers to spread the word.

The Allfather slipped into deep thought.

"How is he?" Sif whispered to Volstagg.

"A bit annoyed by his brother, but do not fear," Volstagg replied with a knowing smile, "Thor is fine."

"Oh…" Sif muttered, "I meant—"

Before Sif could correct Volstagg, the guards brought back Fandral.

"Thor… has escaped," The guard said.

* * *

A/N: Yay, shipping finally! And a super long chapter! WA-HOOOOOOOOO!

Eh-hem... anyways, after I finish typing this fic, I'm going to be posting a Loki/Sif one shot, which is actually super long, and then I need to finish my Conspiracy in the Underworld fic. Then after THAT, I'll be posting a humorous fic titled 'The Aftermath of Thor's Brilliant Scheme', which is about what happens after Thor:the Dark World when Odin reclaims the throne... and actually exiles Thor and Co. for their treason! No promises that any of this will be done by tomorrow, though ;)

Please review with comments, questions (concerns...)


End file.
